


Pizzas & Guitars

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe gets sulky for a lot of things, but when Bobby had pizza without him, there seem to be a lot to make up for. Sometimes spending time together can be just the thing.





	Pizzas & Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mims (Twitter U/N koodeogihoe) who asked for fluff without them being married? And also for Q-nim (Twitter U/N Qmulonimbus) whose JunBob videos have been feeding the nation since time immemorial.

“Rumour has it you came back last night.” Junhoe sauntered against the kitchen entrance, arms folded. “After having pizza and beer.” Bobby, whose back was turned towards Junhoe because he was rummaging for cereal in the kitchen, froze on the spot.

“I didn’t know you were coming back today.” Bobby admitted softly.

“Are you having a hangover?” Junhoe asked now. Bobby turned and smiled sheepishly.

“Just a little.” He admitted. “I’ll just have dry cereal and I’ll be fine. I missed you.” He whispered that last bit very softly. Soft, but loud enough for Junhoe to hear him. The arms unfolded and Junhoe trudged towards him. Bobby opened his arms and Koo Junhoe fit right in. “How was home?” Bobby asked as long, limber arms wrapped around his back warmly.

“It was good. We went to visit some relatives.” Junhoe muttered latching the underside of his chin on Bobby’s shoulder comfortably.

“So you had fun?” Bobby teased. 

“A lot.” Came the wry reply. “Are we doing anything?” Junhoe asked in anticipation.

“I could order pizza and beer?” Bobby suggested. “Plus, you were supposed to show me your new guitar.” He added, inhaling that soap scent he missed so much. Junhoe nodded against his shoulder. Jiwon pecked him on the cheek.

“_Hyung_, that’s a really lame way to pacify me. Do you really think pizza and beer are going to work?” Junhoe slapped the back of his left shoulder. Bobby snorted. “Plus you already had pizza without me yesterday so you are just being obvious by having pizza again today. Nobody can love pizza that much.”

“Well, I love you a lot, I’ll never tire of you.” Bobby whispered against his ear and Junhoe flinched, tickled by that comfortingly warm breath.

“So, I’m like pizza?” Junhoe surmised and Bobby could sense that he might start to pout again, a habit that was pretty endearing. 

“Better than pizza. That’s definite.” Bobby assured him. “Pizza don’t kiss me the way you do.” He added. Junhoe scoffed aloud. “Are you ever getting off me?” Bobby chuckled softly, knowing this was exactly what he needed to cure his hangover.

“Nuh-uh. You have to make me.” Junhoe teased. Bobby hoisted him up, so that Junhoe was forced to straddle his waist. Junhoe’s hands gripped those muscular shoulders for balance, naturally. “_Hyung_. Someone might see.” Junhoe glanced around furtively.

“Nuh-uh, too late. They’ll just have to let their eyes burn then.” Bobby whispered softly, lips grazing that smooth-cut, porcelain jaw. Bobby carried Junhoe slowly to his room, settling him onto the bed after kicking the door close.

“Hey, you promised me beer and pizza.” Junhoe muttered then giggled as Bobby began lying on top of him, planting kisses against his neck. “_Hyung_…stop…_hyung_.” Junhoe knew it was futile, of course. He could already feel Bobby’s erection grazing between his legs and he surrendered, because that was the only thing you do when Kim Jiwon shows you how much he wants you.

~~~~~

Junhoe in the afterglow of love is truly an art; mussed hair, faded white shirt and track pants, holding a cherrywood guitar. Bobby sat in front of him, revelling at this wondrous vision, feeling truly blessed that his lover, as beautiful as he is visually, is equally rich in the talent of artistry. The pizza and beer had came just in time, after that long, slow bout of lovemaking and they both found themselves inside Junhoe’s room. It was obvious that he had some minor rearrangement done. Bobby could see there was less clutter and his two prized possession were already on stands, which he obviously had conscientiously chose with care. That was Junhoe for you, he never splurges on the material, but when he does, you can really see him putting a lot of thought and effort into it.

_Geoljotta_

_Nareu non jeongmal jjeong / tteoreojinda_

_Jillinda nareu non / ggeolddo bogi shipda_

Bobby shut his eyes in ecstasy, next to the pleasures his body promised, Junhoe’s voice was the only thing in the world that could possibly bring him into another dimension of desires. It was even more special when he sings one of Bobby’s own creations. It was like having his songs truly come to life, such was the depth of his love for both the man and the voice.

“_Hyung_, you try it now.” Junhoe was saying, offering Bobby his guitar. Bobby shook his head, looking almost horrified. “No, you play, I want to eat pizza.” Junhoe insisted and hoisted the guitar smoothly onto Bobby’s lap. Bobby had ordered pepperoni with extra cheese, which was how they both liked it. Bobby strummed with uncertainty. “_Hyung_…play it properly.” Junhoe groaned between mouthfuls of giggles and pizza.

“What…do you want me to play?” Bobby asked, blushing profusely. Junhoe fed him half of the slice he was working on.

“Any song.” Junhoe urged, polishing off the first slice and going for the second one.

Bobby played, if only to see that smile on his face a little bit longer.

An hour, an almost empty box filled with unfinished crusts and five cans of beer later, Junhoe had placed the guitars back on their stands, then padded to his bed where Bobby had already settled himself. Bobby gestured for Junhoe to settle himself between his legs and Junhoe gladly did. Junhoe rested his head on Bobby’s chest, both of them fiddling through their respective phones.

“Are you looking for sneakers again?” Junhoe asked, without having to glance at Bobby’s screen. Bobby chuckled.

“Yeah. Are you typing one of your poems? Again?” Bobby returned in banter. Junhoe nudged him lightly with an elbow. “Should we watch a movie on Netprince?” Bobby teased. Junhoe slid down Bobby’s chest in embarrassment.

“I’m never going to live that down, will I?” Junhoe groaned, as Bobby hugged him from behind, pulling him back up to sit. “Donghyuk told me that in America when you say Netflix and chill, it means you are having sex.” Junhoe stated in a matter-of-fact manner, which tickled Bobby inside.

“I’m going to flick his forehead for teaching you stuff like these.” Bobby intoned. Junhoe slapped Bobby’s knee in jest.

“Why? Do you think I’m that ignorant?” Junhoe asked, glancing back sharply at Bobby.

“No. It’s because you are still innocent. You don’t know anything.” Bobby declared with conviction.

“_Hyung_, I’m not innocent, you know.” Junhoe protested petulantly, pouting his lips like a little child as Bobby looked on in amusement.

“_Arasseo_, _arasseo_, of course I know that. It’s just that those things are not important for you to know.” Bobby explained. His arms were folding once more, which also meant he was going to sulk again. “Sorry, Junhoe-ya, you know that’s not what I meant.” He added urgently. Junhoe flashed that gummy grin and Bobby quickly pecked his cheek, making his peace.

“You don’t have to say that, _hyung_. I know you are joking.” Junhoe explained, caressing the underside of Bobby’s calves with his hands. “Should we…Netflix and chill?” Junhoe suggested.

“But we just…” Bobby muttered and Junhoe laughed. It was that deep, rumbly laugh he exuded when he was highly amused.

“I mean really, as in we watch a movie together, on my handphone.” Junhoe reiterated, shaking the phone in his hand.

“Ah-you mean as in for real?” Bobby scoffed, finally getting what Junhoe was trying to say. “Sure, what do you want to watch?”

“Something scary?” Junhoe suggested. “There’s a few scary ones or if you prefer comedies?” He was scrolling through the titles.

“This one.” Bobby stopped at one. It was some slapstick comedy starring a famous American comedian.

“Should I get some snacks and drinks from the kitchen?” Junhoe suggested.

“No. Just stay here with me, Netflix and chill.” Bobby mulled, an arm coming around to hold Junhoe by the shoulders. He nuzzled his nose against that smooth nape, inhaling the musky scent. Junhoe giggled, squirming at the unexpected touch.

“_Hyung_…_hyung_…stop.” Junhoe was laughing, because Bobby was not just tickling him at the nape with the impromptu kisses, his fingers had also found traction against those abs, fingers wriggling into that waist that was both soft and supple. Junhoe fell to the side as Bobby continued with his onslaught of tickling him. Those rumbly laughs were so good to hear as it resonated within the room and Bobby straddled him, continuing the assault without any intention of stopping. The door opened quite suddenly and Jinhwan walked in, his face reddened with slight anger. They both froze on the bed.

“Well…I’m…sorry to interrupt...this…um, whatever this is.” Jinhwan was suddenly flustered, “but if you both could keep it down for a bit, then maybe, I can get some much needed sleep, ung?” Jinhwan fretted and slammed the door shut. Bobby gazed at Junhoe, both looking as if they had broken something precious in some sanctuary or museum and then they broke out into collective, stifled laughter. Bobby embraced Junhoe tightly, chortling to keep his laughter in and Junhoe threw his head back; his face a rictus of crescent eyes, scrunchy nose and rectangular mouth, pitchy breaths escaping from his chest.

Moments later, they were sitting at the headboard once more with Junhoe resting comfortably between Bobby’s legs. They had scrolled back to the movie and had watched it in silence, not really laughing or focusing at anything, because Bobby had turned Junhoe’s head at some point, lips folding over that plump pout which passes for his mouth ardently. Bobby tugged a handful of Junhoe’s hair gently to arch it just a little to the side, his tongue slipping into that moist softness so familiar and addictive. It felt good just to do this; to just sit down and really taste each other.

“Ah-_hyung_…if you keep this up, we are never going to finish this movie.” Junhoe moaned a complaint when Bobby released him. Bobby chuckled, nudging him lightly at the cheek.

“It’s pretty hard to concentrate when you are in front of me. This close.” Bobby husked, grinding his already steadily hardened bump against Junhoe’s back. Junhoe slapped his knee and Bobby laughed again, louder this time, arms tightened around the width of Junhoe’s chest.

“You make me hard for no reason.” Junhoe admitted in a rueful whisper.

“Really? I do?” Bobby muttered in disbelief, looking slightly flustered at this sudden admission. Junhoe turned around, eyes narrowed in Bobby’s direction. He grabbed one of Bobby’s hands, guiding it to slide against the bulge already formed between the legs of his shorts. “Babe…” Bobby whispered, shocked, but pleasantly excited by this brazen display from Junhoe.

Their courtship had, at times, been best described as a push and pull. Bobby wished he could be more comfortable in expressing his wants and needs, but he was worried Junhoe might shy away or even become too embarrassed by such a display even in the privacy of their own rooms. To have him initiate the touch was…_absolutely mindfucking_. And exciting.

“I told you.” Junhoe breathed, as Bobby pulled him closer, his hand now charting into the opening of the shorts and fondling him almost too eagerly. “_Hyung_…” Junhoe whimpered, clinging onto Bobby’s arms weakly as Bobby began to tenderly stroke him.

“You don’t have to do anything, babe.” Bobby breathed against his ear. “Just sit here and enjoy the movie. Leave the rest to me.” Bobby promised, licking one ear surreptitiously. Junhoe pushed against his arousal in answer and Bobby muttered a string of curses.

“I’m sorry, _hyung_.” Junhoe managed, slightly breathless and trying so hard not to focus on the fact that Bobby was stroking him diligently as they both tried focusing on the movie. Junhoe had his phone set up on a tripod.

“It’s okay. You did nothing wrong.” Bobby whispered right back. “You like this?” Bobby asked, grinning playfully and Junhoe could only nod profusely in answer, turning his gaze back onto the screen, but not really looking. “The idea is to focus on what you are originally intending to do.” Bobby’s voice seem so far away now. At the back of his mind, it was calm and soothing. He allowed himself to drown in it. “I see you directing your focus. That’s good.” He rasped again, barely losing momentum on the task he had committed himself to doing.

“_Hyung_…_hyung_…” Junhoe was writhing in his arms now, obviously failing. It was making Bobby lose control, too, seeing how worked up with desire Junhoe was. Bobby had found Junhoe’s shyness an endearing trait for the longest time. Even when he was wooing Junhoe, Bobby could see him trying to hide all his emotions beneath his toughness.

When Bobby was growing up in Virginia, his mother had a custom-made, jewelry box he used to play with as a child. It was an extravagant Oriental lacquered affair on the outset, inlaid with dragons carved from mother of pearl. Inside, it was lined with cobalt-blue velvet, deep and lush like the night sky. The stones on her rings, encased within the lush slits to make it stand, shimmered like stars; captivating and mysterious. There were secret drawers and hidden compartments filled with even more treasures. Bobby used to take them out and lined them up against the dresser. Necklaces with jade pendants, jade and gold bracelets, rings galore and earrings too, sparkly and glittery like decorated lanterns. He could not keep his hands off that box, every time he discovered another drawer or compartment, it felt as if he had uncovered another mystery.

Koo Junhoe was exactly like that jewelry box. Ornate, precious and opulent on the outside, hiding a treasure trove of gems on the inside. Bobby knew it was a privilege to open the box, discover each and every piece of mystery, appreciating the make and workmanship. Today, another hidden compartment had been discovered and Bobby was getting off on it just as much as Junhoe was.

“You like this, don’t you? Do you find it exciting, Junhoe-ya?” Bobby teased, keeping his voice low and raspy to a bare minimum, practically breathing into Junhoe’s nape. Junhoe’s fingers were digging into his arms now, his whole body quivering from trying to hold in all that pleasure Bobby’s concentrated strokes were giving him. Junhoe clung to Bobby’s neck desperately as he shuddered his release into Bobby’s hands.

“Ah-_hyung_, I’ve made a mess!” He was croaking in embarrassment against Bobby’s neck, gasping for air.

“I love you, Junhoe-ya. Think nothing of it.” Bobby whispered, kissing his sweat-drenched cheek, loving the musk of his smell. “i think we’ve had a fruitful night.” He added, moving to stand so they could both clean up.

~~~~~

Junhoe insisted on returning the favour to Bobby, but he refused.

“Let’s Netflix and chill, for real, this time.” Bobby demanded, pulling Junhoe next to him onto the bed. “Did I tell you I have missed you?” He added, planting a kiss on those lips. Junhoe smiled and nodded as Bobby wrapped him into another embrace.

“You tell me that everyday. “ Junhoe intoned stoically. Bobby wondered if he was tired of it. “ I hope you never stop telling me.” Junhoe added, a little more shyly now and it felt as if he had found another drawer in that box, filled with even more undiscovered treasures.

“Never.” Bobby held him tighter.

“Should we play some more guitar?” Junhoe suggested.

“Only if you sing.” Bobby insisted, releasing him, so he could go and get his precious instruments. He passed the cherrywood guitar to Bobby, sitting in front of him with the other. Bobby gazed at him, liking the way Junhoe’s tapered fingers ran over the strings, making beautiful music. “I should learn notes, shouldn’t I?” Bobby added shyly.

“I could teach you?” Junhoe offered, blushing slightly. “I mean, only if you want me to, of course.” He added.

“How am I supposed to pay you?” Bobby was grinning now, in mischief. His eyes were twinkling brightly in mirth, taking in those fine features to commit to his memory. Junhoe was returning the favour. Bobby’s cat-like eyes, the aquiline nose and that indulgent grin; all being engraved to his memory like a beautiful sculpture.

“Pizzas and guitars.” Junhoe teased, grinning until there was only the white of his teeth and the pink of his gums.

“I can buy you pizzas, but guitars…I might have to sell off some of my sneakers.” Bobby joked, grinning like a fool and feeling like one.

“_Hyung_, you don’t have to buy me guitars…just play them with me.” Junhoe stated, holding back his nervous laughter. He would never expect anything more from Bobby than what he has given him in this relationship. It had been a scary and emotional ride from the beginning. He was not even sure of his own feelings at first. The way Bobby persevered had been sweet and touching even though Junhoe had started the ball rolling. 

They had always been awkward. _They will always be_.

They had both accepted that these were the dictates of their relationship. It was not the norm, it was definitely unique, but it was theirs and theirs alone. Therefore, it was pretty ironic how Junhoe and Bobby were the last to know that they both had fallen in love with each other. Everyone else knew, except them, the two people who actually kept these feelings hidden for the longest time. Junhoe thought it was best to consult those who do.

“So just tell him,” Donghyuk concluded, massaging Junhoe’s shoulders, while waiting for the coffee to percolate one morning. “how you feel.”

“Ya-_imma_, there’s nothing wrong with being the first one to say it. Nobody ever died from that. ” Yunhyeong rebuked, tapping Junhoe lightly on the back of the head, as he fried kimchi rice for their dinner one night.

“I don’t know anything about love, but if it’s anything like my feelings for LG Twins, then you are definitely in it for the home run, bro.” Chanwoo mused, barely looking away from his computer, where he was trying desperately to get tickets to the latest game, when Junhoe walked in to ask for his thoughts.

“We’ll all be old and decrepit by the time you both actually do something about it.” Jinhwan had griped wryly over their nightly whisky sessions in Junhoe’s room, getting wasted and looking as if he would be throwing a bitch fit in about fifteen minutes.

“What took you so long?” Hanbin asked softly, caressing him on the back of his head, while they were watching television months before they won awards and subsequently lose him. “You should be resolute when it comes to love, should you not?” He added with such conviction, Junhoe could barely even tell if he was joking, or being absolutely serious. That had seem to be the board Junhoe had catapulted himself from, fearlessly.

For awhile, as he contemplated his next move, Junhoe faced a storm of epic proportions in his heart. It was scary for him to confront the reality that there was a hundred percent probability, that he had fallen irrevocably in love. What was more frightening was the fact that the one he had fallen in love with, was not just anyone.

It had to be Bobby. Junhoe could whittle it down to that unbelievable charisma or the easygoing way he viewed life. He could even pin it to that winning grin or the sparkle of his crescent eyes. Still, his love for Bobby was no mere passing showers, consisting of thunder and rain. It was akin to a typhoon, of which he had no control over. It would unsettle him, probably hurt him, take him far into the unknown, but it also promised him the greatest adventure yet in his adult life.

“You…you…you want to try…what?” Bobby had stammered when he had walked into the kitchen one summer morning only to find Junhoe there, waiting to talk to him.

“I want us to try being together, as a couple, if you have no qualms about it.” Junhoe had repeated, clutching the coffee mug tightly till his knuckles turned white.

“Junhoe…are you drunk?” Bobby had asked with hesitation, worried about hurting Junhoe’s feelings, even if all he did was so much as accidentally running into him at the corridor. Of course, Bobby had a hard time believing that Junhoe was actually asking him the question he had not even dared to ask himself. Hearing Junhoe bare his heart was like listening to the melody of a song he had yet to write. He had blinked several times in disbelief wondering if he had been ensnared in a dream. Jinhwan had shared with him how lucid dreams are actual manifestations of a person’s darkest desires and Bobby was certain he was having one now.

“_Hyung_…are you even listening to me right now?” Junhoe looked as if he was close to exasperation, but trying real hard not to display it at the same time. That was when Bobby knew it was not even a dream. That uncertainty in Junhoe’s eyes mixed with the sheer excitement of confessing his true emotions, Bobby had only seen that gaze when they were about to perform on stage. That had been the only indication Bobby needed.

“I’m listening, Junhoe-ya. I’m just…I wasn’t expecting…I mean, you caught me by surprise.” Bobby was not sure if he was supposed to escape or stay, or maybe even try to embed his body into the wall and hoped it swallowed him, but he had a feeling that all were options he should not even be considering at the moment.

“_Hyung_, it’s okay.” Junhoe had stood up, about ready to leave the kitchen, “You don’t have to answer me now. I just wanted to have this cleared from my mind and out there. Talk to me when you get yourself together.” Junhoe added, walking out. Bobby hooked his hand on Junhoe’s elbow as he passed by.

“I think I’ll give you that answer now.” Bobby had pulled him closer, close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. The intense gaze Bobby was directing at him was suddenly a little too much and Junhoe was not sure where to look. Bobby brought his fingers up to tilt Junhoe’s jaw up, so that there was nothing else he could do, but drown himself into the promising abyss of that gaze. “Ah-Koo Junhoe, you had the balls to make a confession but now, when I’m ready to give you the answer, you want to run away?” Junhoe barely knew what to do. No one had told him that looking into Bobby’s eyes this close would have such an effect on him. Junhoe found himself thrown into the eye of that storm. The thundering in his heart, the way his whole body pulsated with static excitement and the moisture gathering between his lips; it was impending, unstoppable and real. Then, Bobby kissed him.

A kiss. _The kiss_. The one that was a long time coming, kept in limbo for a span of three years and unfolding within moments in the kitchen where they prepared most of their meals, casting secret glances, smiling sheepishly and generally avoiding each other, as much as they possibly could while trying to get a good look without being too obvious, as well. It looked uneventful.

On the outside.

On the inside though, it was the breathless unfurling of a spectacular tempest. Lips which did not even dare to yearn, found their intended destination. The breathing space which was normally shared in the span of a room, now bonded tightly, with virtually nothing between them. It was a storm alright, a long awaited one that would put everything and everyone, in their rightful place, most especially their hearts. 

That was how they began. Their journey.

“Pizzas and guitars?” Bobby contended Junhoe’s offer to teach him. It meant more time spent together. Maybe to talk, discover more secrets and compartments of his treasure box filled with undisputed love. Maybe more Netflix and chill. It was definitely an enticing prospect.

“What do you say?” Junhoe was teasing now, holding his hand out mid-air waiting for Bobby’s response. Bobby placed the guitars aside, first for himself and then for Junhoe. He then crawled over and kissed Junhoe deeply, sparing no space within that sumptuous feast of gums and teeth with his tongue.

“It’s a deal.” Bobby husked in breathless exhale, gazing down that profile in admiration as Junhoe flashed the smile he adored so much.

END


End file.
